Through My Eyes
by Wolf from the Hidden Flames
Summary: The guardian spirit has gone back home. Dark dreams plague her mind and an evil lurks nearby. Her world is in danger. And she's going to need help. Little does she know that someone's watching from the shadows. Hiatus.
1. Remembering

I finally got up the nerve to start this. This is my second chapter fic that I'm getting to work on, even though I just got the first chapter of my other fic down. I'm doing this before I get too lazy and not start it at all. My muses to help me are my dark and light halves. LM.DM.

LM: Alright, the pairing is undecided so far and the main focus is the spirit's past. Wolf's doing this because she got the crazy question in her head on where the spirit came from. This is her story. DM.

DM: (growls) I know I know. Ahem. Disclaimer: Wolf from the Hidden Flames doesn't own Baten Kaitos or its characters. She doesn't own the idea of the spirit, but the personality's hers. So there.

Wolf: On with the fic! Enjoy.

_Through My Eyes_

Chapter 1 Remembering

* * *

_Fire!_

_No…fiery hair._

_Horns._

_Impact._

_Darkness.

* * *

_

Brown eyes snapped open as the dream faded into nothingness. A slender creamy-skinned figure shot up as cold sweat trickled its way down the sides of the person's head. Tendrils of light brown hair fell down the young girl's back in wet waves. Her eyes were filled with the usual fear and confusion that only a nightmare could bring. Her breath came in sharp and fast wheezes. Her hands shook as she brought them up to steady her dizzy head. She murmurred as her eyes closed and the dream's last images swirled in her mind, bewilderment causing her to feel light-headed. Nausea erupted into her stomach and the girl's hand flew to her mouth to stop whatever dinner she had last night from coming back to say hello. Just as she was about to bolt to her bathroom an authoritive voice cut through morning's silence.

"Katana! Come on! Get up, breakfast's ready!"

Katana blinked as the voice faded. She looked around her room, her nausea gone from the familiar voice's call. Giving a heavy sigh, she threw off her covers and crossed to her bathroom. The bathroom's white, green-speckled tiles dripped with water as she turned the sprayer knob. Slinking off her white nightgown, Katana stepped into the tub and shivered as she felt the icy water dance upon her skin. Leaning her head onto the tiled wall, she closed her eyes and thought about the strange dream she'd had. The dark images had appeared in her dreams for the last couple of months. Ever since..._ever since I left Kalas, _she thought mournfully. Thinking of the blue-haired man caused bitter tears to swirl in her eyes and, in a huff, she pounded against the wall. The vibrations coursed along the walls of the building and into the kitchen, shaking them just a little. Though it was enough for the red-haired woman at the stove to notice. Her emerald eyes widened and she looked up the stairs. Frowning, she quickly crossed the kitchen and in moments was at Katana's room.

She pushed the cream-painted door aside and peeked in. The brunette was just stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped snugly around her. Innocent brown eyes met cold emerald orbs as the orbs narrowed. Katana knew she was in for a lecture. She gave a dejected sigh and walked to her closet as her sister sat down on the bed. Opening the wooden doors she snagged a pale green shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants, watching her older sister out of the corner of her eye.

The tall woman merely poked at the blue bedcovers and sighed. She turned to Katana and watched as her sister changed. She blinked as the young teenager fumbled with her long hair. The untamed tresses swished in front of her eyes, causing quite an annoyance. Chuckling, the redhead stood up and walked to her.

"Here," she said as she grabbed a band and pulled the soft brown locks into a messy ponytail.

Katana huffed as oxygen made its way into her released mouth that'd been blocked from the shirt's collar. She smiled as she replied, "Thanks."

The older of the two sighed once again and placed her head on her sister's hair. Katana turned to look at her full length mirror and blinked at her sis. The woman had her eyes closed and her fiery hair mingled with her own chocolate tresses. Wait. Fiery hair? She gasped slightly as the dream came back to her. She'd seen red hair in her dream. Just like her sister's. Katana trembled at what the thought might mean. Feeling the small shivers, the woman's eyes opened and she looked down. She frowned again and pressed a hand on Katana's back.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" she cooed.

Katana grimaced at the old nickname, her dream forgotten. She whined, " I'm not a baby anymore Ayumi."

Ayumi's long rumble of laughter didn't make Katana feel any better. She huffed and pulled away from her. Glaring, she walked back to her closet and pulled on a white vest. Ayumi's laughter died down and her green orbs twinkled with utter amusement. Katana growled at her and walked to her bed. She pulled the covers straight and looked up as Ayumi stood in her line of vision. The redhead gave her a toothy grin and Katana fought the urge to growl again. Her sister was teasing her. She always had that playful spark in her eyes when she was. Ayumi shifted and wrapped her arms behind her sister's waist.

She cooed again, "Come on baby, don't be like that. I'm not letting go until you say you're not angry."

Katana's face turned a nice shade of red and she yelled, wiggling in her sister's grasp. "Quit calling me that!" she whined.

Ayumi gave another deep laugh and let go, watching her sis fix her bed. Chuckling, she shook her head and walked to the door. She turned just before she left. She grinned as she said, "Come down. Breakfast is ready...baby."

Ayumi laughed as she scurried down the stairs, hearing Katana's outraged cries. The morning had just begun.

* * *

"I will make sure you don't survive this time guardian spirit," a dark voice growled as ruby eyes gleamed, watching a crystal sphere. "This time, the spirit god will not be able to save you."

* * *

Wolf: (sigh) So there you have it. My first chapter of my Baten Kaitos fic. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. 

DM: And leave a review or I'll...

LM: (covers DM's mouth) And she'll give you cookies. Isn't that right hon?

DM: (glares)

Wolf: Um yeah, just tell me what you think.


	2. Return to a Normal Life

Wolf: The second chapter of Through My Eyes. (licks lip nervously) I had a major writer's block for this, so sorry for the long delay.

DM: (eyes Wolf) Yeah whatever, just get on with the fic.

Wolf: You're not as violent as you usually are. Did LM do something to you?

DM: O.O (shudders)

LM: . I didn't do anything.

Wolf: -. Uh huh. Disclaimer DM.

DM: Wolf from the Hidden Flames does not own Baten Kaitos or its characters. Only hers and the spirit's personality.

Wolf: She did that without complaining. And now I'm worried. Oh well, on the fic. Enjoy.

_Through My Eyes_

Chapter 2 Return to a Normal Life

* * *

Katana bustled down the stairs. She could hear the clanging of pots and pans and the humming of Ayumi. Katana smiled. Ayumi only hummed when she was cooking and that was the only time she felt relaxed. Accept when she was with her of course. Her older sister had a knack with being cold around people in general, and being soft and mushy with her. Her thought were interrupted with the smell of eggs and bacon. Grinning, the former guardian spirit sprinted down the last set of stairs. 

Ayumi looked up as her sister sat down on the round, oak table. She snickered as she recalled her teasing, earning a glare from the small brunette. Walking over to her she handed her a plate with scrambled eggs and some bacon. Katana gave a grin and proceeded to wolf down the food. Ayumi watched in mild amusement, wondering how her little sister could have such a large appetite and have a small figure. Well, al least it was complimenting to know that someone liked her cooking. Her thoughts were interrupted at the thundering of feet. She looked up to see a young man speed down the flight of stairs.

His light brown hair was tousled as if he'd just come out of bed and he looked slightly hysterical. His red checkered shirt was on backwards and his chocolate tresses fell into his frantic green eyes. One leg of his jeans was hanging on the floor, not slipped on. He was missing a shoe and hurriedly straightening a tie while looking for what was possibly the other shoe. His tall physique was bended over the counter, reaching for a suitcase.

Ayumi and Katana watched him with slight amusement, their emerald orbs and autumn irises twinkling. The young man turned to them when he finally got his suitcase, smiling sheepishly.

"Morning," he said, looking for his shoe.

Ayumi grinned, "Morning Richard. You know you're shirt's on backwards."

Richard blinked. He smiled sheepishly again, "Uh, thanks." He reached over and quickly slipped the shirt forwards. He grinned as he finally found his shoe and put on the black piece of wear. His keys made a changling sound as he moved toward the door. He scooped up a plate and devoured the contents in seconds. He then turned toward the door and waved a goodbye. Ayumi and Katana could hear his car starting and they walked toward the door to say goodbye.

"Later Rich," Katana called while Ayumi waved silently. Their brother raised his arm and drove into the street. Ayumi sighed as she walked back inside. She strode toward her jacket on the coat hanger and grabbed her keys as well.

"Eat your food and get to school," the redhead said as she left the house.

Katana grumbled, but hurried to finish her breakfast. She sighed when she was done and walked to her backpack near the white counter. As she stood, a glimmer caught her eye. Blinking, the brunette reached to pick up the item on the counter's surface. She smiled when she realized what it was. A frame.

The picture inside the wooden object featured four people. Katana recognized a younger version of herself. Her large brown eyes shined with absolute joy, almost blinding. Rich stood next to her, an arm around her waist with emerald irises twinkling mischievously. Ayumi was off a little to the left with a wide grin on her face, she never looked happier. Around her neck were a pair of porcelain arms that led to a black-haired beauty. The tall woman's hair fell like a curtain of darkness to her waist and a pair of heterochromatic orbs were set in her pale, regal face, a ruby orb and a sapphire iris. The woman's face held a look of tenderness with a hint of a devilish spark.

Katana stared at it for a second longer until she shook her head. _That was along time ago. If only things like that could still be. Ayumi hasn't been happy since she died. They were so close. _Fighting back tears, Katana picked up her backpack and ran out the door, taking care to lock it. Then she headed for one of the most dangerous challenges in her life. High school.

* * *

Katana looked at the at the tall beige building with something akin to fear. Teens crowded around, shoving others in their way to the blue double doors. Slackers stood off to the side, chatting about anything, from girls to games. Cheerleaders did flips and somersaults, practicing for the next big game. Geeks hurried to class, probably the only ones that actually cared fro their grades. Goths stood brooding next to the walls of the schools and loners sat at the steps, faraway looks in their eyes. Jocks grinned as they blabbered to each other, eyeing the cheerleaders now and then. Suddenly, a pair of hands blocked her sight. 

Katana gasped as black enveloped her eyes. She trembled, then caught a familiar scent of lilies and mints. Laughter rang in her ears as the hands left her face and color returned to her vision. Grinning, the brunette turned to look at the offender. The young teenage girl was holding her stomach as she laughed. Silver tresses shimmered from the sunlight and golden eyes were filled with mirth as the teen eyed her with a sly smile. The girl wore a light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. A blue bandanna with clouds on her head topped the laid back look.

"Katty! My girl! What's up?" the teen cried cheerily.

Katana smiled, not minding the nickname. She gave a bright beam, "Hey Yoko. So how have you been? It's been awhile."

Yoko eyed her cheekily. She burst out laughing, much to Katana's confusion. Seeing this just made Yoko laugh harder. She clutched her abdomen, laughter echoing in the air and a few people turned and smiled at her. Finally, after several minutes of bewilderment, Yoko calmed down. She looked at Katana then and gave a million-dollar grin.

"So you finally decided to talk to me. It's about time gal. I thought you'd never speak to me again. That accident must of did something to you," Yoko chuckled.

Katana's eyes shadowed for a second before she returned the bright grin. She'd missed having Yoko around. The silver-haired teen was a lot of fun. And a lot of trouble. She was constantly getting the brunette in trouble. However it wasn't all bad. Before she'd met the daring teen, Katana's life had been dull in result of Ayumi's constant watch to keep her safe. And Yoko was an immensely loyal friend and confidant. She be there for Katana lickedly split.

Katana looked at her warmly, "I'm glad too."

Yoko blinked at her. She raised and eyebrow and gave a cocky grin. She laughed again, "I know you love me."

Katana shoved her lightly, "C'mon, we gotta get to class.'

Laughing, Yoko followed her sprinting friend. She was glad that the brunette was back to her old self. What Yoko didn't know was that Katana was still hurting.

* * *

A scream tore through the darkness. Agony mixed with horror pierced the unearthly silence. A white-haired man collapsed to the floor as pain flowed through his weakened body. His red eyes swirled with excruciating torture. Another scream erupted through his body as the whip lashed upon him again. Heaving, he looked up at a hooded black figure on a dark throne. The whip master who had stood behind paused to let him speak his words. Or more like his plea. 

The man shook with fear as he spoke, "Please master. I implore you. Give me another chance. I promise I won't fail you again. Just please! No more! No more!"

"SHUT UP!" the whip master said, lifting his weapon for another strike. The hooded figure raised his hand and the man stopped his relentless torture. A voice, so horrible and laced with venom spoke gravely.

"Fine. One more chance. If you fail me again I can't warn you of the consequences. It'll be more than just your head." he whispered.

"Oh thank you master! I cannot tell you how honored I am to be given a second chance," the white-haired man said as he bowed deeply to the dark figure.

The figure just growled and waved his arm dismissively. The whip master wrenched the groveling man away from the hooded figure and threw him to the ground. He snarled and the gangly man trembled. The dark figure's servant was almost as bad as the master himself.

"Leave fool! And if you fail…it'll be my hands with your blood," he yelled dangerously.

The man sprinted out of the black-misted room and the whip master turned to face his leader. The dark figure let out a chuckle and he smirked evilly.

"If you keep frightening the workers Trite, we won't have anyone to do the dirty work," he said.

Trite smirked as he raised his whip. He replied, "Don't worry master. Even if he does fail, I'll be more than happy to take down that pitiful excuse for a guardian."

Dark laughter emitted from the room and the men's eyes gleamed with murder. The blood of the guardian would soon be on their hands. And they'd have their revenge on the spirit god.

* * *

Wolf: (sighs) It's finally done! Tell me what you think. 

LM: Leave a review and we'll give you a treat. Right DM?

DM: (nods dully) Right.

Wolf: Later!


	3. The Dream

Wolf: The first part of this hit me when I was at school. I don't have a lot of friends so I have quite a bit of time to myself. Usually thinking. I was wondering what to do in my fic when I noticed that I hadn't mentioned Kalas and the others. Thinking about Kalas made me think of this.

LM: Right out of the blue huh Wolf.

Wolf: (nods) (blinks and looks around) Say where's DM? Haven't seen her for awhile.

LM: (innocently) Oh! Really? I haven't noticed. I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. (eyes her room)

Wolf: Uhhh. (creeps away from LM's room where poundings are heard) Disclaimer, right! Wolf from the Hidden Flames does not own Baten Kaitos or any of it's characters. God I hate having to say that very chapter. Now chapter three.

_Through My Eyes_

Chapter 3 The Dream

* * *

_It was dark. Complete blackness for miles. Or so that was what it seemed. Kalas couldn't tell if this darkness stretched to unknown lands or if it was as far as the distance of his own feet, one foot to the other. He decided, after what seemed like hours later, that it was miles. He walked until his feet ached, not seeing even a hint of light or anything to convince him he was alone. Finally stopping, Kalas heaved a sigh. Where was he? Looking around at the empty void, he ran a hand through his blue hair, not knowing what to do._

_Suddenly, without warning, a sharp frightened cry cut through the air like a knife, causing Kalas to put his hands quickly over his ears to try to block out at least a little bit of the painful shriek. He looked up, searching for the creature that had emitted the horrible cry. _

_A blur. He could barely make out the small form, but whatever it was it was coming straight at him. The creature's form got sharper as it neared him. He could see now that it had four legs and was incredibly small. It's legs were covered in light brown fur, darker at the bottom, like wearing socks. The top of it's body was mostly that light rich color, save for the tips of its ears and tail. It's ears looked as if they had been dipped in dark chocolate and the end of the tail was wrapped in snowy white. It's sharp, small muzzle was topped with a cute black nose and a pair of pale gold eyes were set into it's delicate face. Eyes that were wide and wild with fear. As it ran toward Kalas, a much larger form appeared right behind, massive. _

_Kalas's eyes widened as the enormous figure charged toward the much smaller one. A desperate cry came from the small creature as it ran toward Kalas, eyes pleading. The massive shape loomed forward, a coat of white draped over it's muscular body. Semi-short legs pounded against the ground on diamond-sharp hooves. Ebony horns were pointed forward on the animal's head, contrasting immensely with the white coat. It's hooves crashed faster on the dark ground, catching up to the small animal who looked over it's shoulder with a scared bark. The light brown creature looked back at Kalas, pleading with it's eyes and voice as it cried at Kalas._

_Something in him snapped. He didn't know why he was running. He didn't know what compelled him to help this creature. He didn't why it's frightened face caused a deep dread to arise in him. All he knew as that he had to help. He had to help this creature. Already the massive white giant was nearing the tiny animal. _

_Kalas ran forward, trying to reach the small furry form before the white beast. So close, he was so close. Almost there, just a few feet. The little thing itself looked relieved as Kalas neared it, increasing it's pace. As he reached his arm toward it, Kalas smiled. Safe, he thought. Nope._

_Horns of black rained down on the small body. Kalas skidded to a halt as blood splattered everywhere. It splashed in his face and clothes but he didn't notice. All he did notice was the dieing cry of the animal before him as the giant's horns sunk deeper, embedding themselves in the creature's flesh. Kalas watched rigidly as the animal continued to cry, it's very life essence flowing away from it. The larger animal roared and raised it's head before crashing it to the smaller one again, fresh blood splattering everywhere. _

_Kalas could only watch as the creature cried again, agony and torture echoing in it's voice as the beast rained it's horns in it's minuscule body again and again. Another horrified cry echoed with it. It screamed along the darkness with the small being's and Kalas realized only vaguely that it was his.

* * *

_

Kalas shot up, his sapphire eyes round and fearful. He looked around, cold sweat running down his body. His eyes gazed frantically at the familiar sight of his room. Four light green walls, a mahogany wardrobe, a desk and drawer, a bedside table, and a large double bed. His eyes fell upon a sleeping form next to him and he smiled. He recognized the golden hair even in the dark. Kalas reached over and gently caressed Xelha's hair lovingly. He sighed and fell back onto the bed.

Shifting over, he wrapped his arms around the dozing blonde's waist. He breathed in her scent of sunflowers and daisies. Strange. She was from the cold city of Wazn and yet she smelled of sunny things.

The dream suddenly came back to him and he shuddered. Tightening his grip on Xelha's waist, he scooted closer, seeking her warmth to calm him. _Only a dream. It was only a dream Kalas. Pull yourself together idiot! _Xelha promptly gave a soft sigh and turned in Kalas's embrace. He stiffened, wondering if he had woken her from her slumber. He relaxed when he saw that she was still asleep and had only shifted to find a more comfortable position. Smiling, the blue-haired swordsman gave her a light kiss on the forehead, hearing with a note of satisfaction, her soft sigh at the tender gesture. Granted, she was still asleep though. Kalas rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. _Just a dream. It was just a dream Kalas.

* * *

_

Trite smirked as he watched the rippling pool on his master's floor. The images on the swordsman and sorceress lay before him, looking completely innocent and unknowing. his eyes glinted madly, with a hint of insanity even, at the sight of the blue-haired one's distress. When the swordsman finally went back to sleep, Trite chuckled darkly. _You have no idea what's in store for you. No idea of the pain that awaits you and your 'precious' friends. Just wait and see. Wait and see what I'm going to do to your PATHETIC guardian spirit._

The whip master's thoughts were interrupted when his master waltzed in, smirking through the black hood. Trite blinked. His master was in a good mood. And it was not him who had set his master in this mood. Who had then! Giving a low growl, he approached his master.

"Sir, what are you so glad. You should be scowling, thinking up plans to torture our enemies!" he said, wanting to know the reason why his master actually seemed happy and it was not his doing.

His master gave a cruel smile and replied, "Ah Trite. So this is where you've been. Tsk tsk. Have you been sneaking peeks at the revealing pool again? You are impatient as all ways. Stop thinking about ways to crush your enemies and actually do something about it!" ending the last part with a loud, monstrous growl.

Trite took a step back, knowing full well not to anger his master. "My apologies master. I was just wondering what has caused you to look so glad. Why are you glad, if you don't mind my asking sir?"

The dark figure just gave another cold smile. "All in do time Trite. All in do time."

He walked toward the rippling pool and fixed his evil eyes on it. Immediately, the images of the sleeping Kalas and Xelha disappeared and gave way to another set of figures. The picture of a grinning Katana watching a dancing Yoko played across his face. His eyes flashed with an eerie red gleam, a crazed smile stretching across his sharp features.

Trite watched his master start to laugh and smirked himself. His own eyes were filled with that same red gleam. Walking forward, he joined his master at the pool, snickering at the sight of the two. His eyes fell on Yoko and he blinked. _Hoho. Who's this little silver trinket? _he thought, lips curling thinly. Judging by the fond look on the brunette, the silver-haired girl was someone close to her. Close to her heart. And any form of pain conflicted to the guardian was enjoying. Trite gave an insane grin as thoughts f what he'd do to the little trinket wound in his head. His master, knowing his thoughts, smirked and gave a hollow laugh.

Trite looked at him and said , "Shall I go play with her master? Or would you rather I send Aeron?"

The dark lord smirked again, "Go send Aeron. I don't want you wasting your strength on a pitiful task such as this. After all, he hasn't failed yet."

* * *

Wolf: I'm done! Wow. This chapter didn't turn out like it expected. I had planned to put a little on what had gone on in the school but oh well. For the next chapter I guess.

DM: (hoarsely) Yeah, sure.

Wolf: O.O Whoa! You look horrible. Where'd all the bruises come from?

DM: Let's just say LM is not as innocent as she looks.

Wolf: (eyes LM) What'd you do to her?

LM: (smiles) Nothing. Nothing at all. Oh and DM?

DM: (stiffens) And leave a review. Please? (eyes LM too)


	4. The Other Side

Wolf: Me is extremely sorry about the long wait. Going back to school and the pressure of finals is killin' me. That and the homework. Who was the creep that invented homework! Oh and I've been busy with another new piece I wrote. Which is strangely quite popular. But anyway, I was also wondering what to do in this chapter. I got the first part figured out, but I guess the rest will follow.

LM: And we're really sorry about the long wait. Wolf was lazy.

Wolf: 'Ey!

DM: (snickers)

Wolf: (glares) Disclaimer?

DM: (grumbles) Wolf from the Hidden Flames does not own Baten Kaitos or any of it's characters.

Wolf: Great! Now on with the fic!

_Through My Eyes_

Chapter 4 The Other Side

* * *

_Katana walked along the vastness. It was dark. The darkness swirled around her. It wrapped around her small figure, pulling her in. She didn't resist though. Her autumn eyes were glazed over, open but unseeing. She kept walking, leisurely and calm as the darkness whispered to her. Soothing words echoed in her mind, telling of something beautiful and great. Black arms curled around her form, hugging and comforting her. She wriggled away. She must keep walking. There was something magnificent at the end of this ebony ocean. As if her wish was granted, a form appeared out of the dark mist._

_Like her, this person was walking. Unlike her, this person was in a hurry. And headed right toward. _

_Katana eyes brightened. She quickened her pace. The figure seemed to notice her urgency and set into a slow run. Suddenly, the sound of thunder stopped her in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened. A large white beast was headed toward her. Its milky white coat gleamed as its ruby eyes flashed with murder. Rage whirled in its bloody orbs and it gave a thunderous roar as it charged at her, ebony horns flashing dangerously._

_For a moment, Katana couldn't move. Her eyes merely stared, horrorstricken, as the beast loomed toward her. Her eyes glazed over briefly before she gasped. The beast was several yards, but it was almost reaching her. Her mind snapped back and she kicked forward, legs pumping to distance herself from the creature. She could hear its hooves pounding across the black floor as she and it played cat and mouse. Katana wheezed as she ran, desperately trying to escape the blindingly white threat. Fear grasped her heart with an icy grip as she realized the full extent of the situation she was in. Cries tore from her throat as she felt hot, steaming breath on her nape. Her legs sped up until they melded into a blur. Tears blurred her vision as she sobbed aguishly. She didn't even know why she was crying. All she knew was that she had to get away from this monster. That and a dull pain throbbed in her chest, in her heart._

_She looked up and noticed that her running had taken her farther into the darkness, but a light flashed in its endless depths. Katana gaped in awe as she ran toward the light. A figure stood in the shining essence and she realized with a start that it was the person she'd been walking toward earlier on. For a reason unknown to her, she felt trickles of safety seeping into her heart, squeezing through the fear and tears. Katana smiled through her tears. Blue, the person had blue hair and startling cerulean eyes. She knew of only one person with that combination._

_As she neared the figure, Katana outstretched her arms. She could feel the cloth of the person's shirt as she reached them. Safety echoed in her heart as she gave a heart warming smile. Safe. She was safe._

_A pain in her right side caused her to wail in agony as razor sharp horns dug into her flesh. She realized with terror that the beast had caught up. It buried its horns into her flesh again and again as she cried in the horror of it. It dragged her away from the light, back into the shadows as it dug its horns deeper. She tried weakly to crawl away, ruby liquid streaming away from her body, her very life essence. Tears flowed from her face like silver drops as the beast raised its horns again. Katana noticed that she could barely make out the soft glimmer of light, surrounded by total shadow. As the creature rained its horns down to give the finishing blow, she gave one last inhumane wail that echoed to the figure in the light._

"_KAAAAAALLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!"

* * *

_

A scream erupted from Katana's throat as her eyes snapped open. Her body raised itself off her bed as her eyes gazed sightlessly to the ceiling. The long wail bellowed off the walls as its sound shook the house to its very roots. Katana's eyes matched the emotion behind the haunted howl, full of fear and anguish. Her mouth gaped open like a red hollow, the noise emitting from it not unlike that of a dying animal.

The bedroom door burst open with a slam as Ayumi and Rich clambered in. Their eyes were wide as they saw the state their sister was in. Rich felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of the unearthly wail. His emerald eyes rounded to their full extent as Katana screamed her horror to the skies that lay above the ceiling.

Ayumi watched with something akin to cold hatred as her ears protested in agony to the ghostly shriek. She growled low in her throat as she stepped closer to the bed. Forcefully, she snagged the collar of her sister's shirt. Katana was still screaming as she gaped. Her breath came in ragged gasps and wheezes that only seemed to fuel the hunted yowl. Ayumi growled again and shook her sister, wanting to get rid of the pained shrieks. Her eyes hardened even more when the action had no effect. She shook her sister again and the only effect was that it seemed to heighten Katana's screeching wails. Finally the redhead could take it no more. She raised her hand and slapped it across the brunette's face. She yelled, "Wake up Katana!"

Katana gasped, eyes focusing as she came back down, back to earth. The brunette looked around in a daze, wondering momentarily where she was. She coughed as she sat up, eyes still wild with fear. Icy cold sweat trickled down the sides of her head and her sheets were soaked with it. She turned to Ayumi and Rich, blinking in confusion at their expressions. Rich had a look of fear on his face and Ayumi looked like a mother dragon that had its whelp stolen. The former spirit croaked, "Where am I?"

Rich gasped slightly, "Sis, you're at home. Where else would you be?"

Katana blinked in confusion, "I am? W-what happened? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Ayumi's eyes hardened again, "Is this the price we have to pay? Is this the debt we owe? Our sister plagued with nightmares? I'll have their heads!"

Rich stared at her in surprise, "Ayumi, calm down. It was probably just a regular nightmare. Maybe it was the one with the marshmallows in it."

Ayumi growled, "Marshmallows don't have our sister wailing like a dying dog! It's them! I know it is. We never should have agreed to their deal! We should have left as soon as we could! This is all their fault! I knew something was up when she came back! I knew they'd done something to her! I'll make them pay if it's the last thing I do!" she roared.

Her brother shook slightly, "C'mon Ayumi. Calm down, you're only making our sister worse."

The two now turned to look at the small brunette, whom had been watching with a mixture of bewilderment, anger, fear, and exhaustion. She stared at them, autumn orbs reflected by moonlight and turned to bright gold. White beams shined in her hair, the soft brown locks changed to plumes of cream. Her pink lips glimmered silver and the hollow of her mouth was like a gaping hole of blood. Eyes wide and full of terror, she croaked, "C-can someone please tell me what's going on? What're you guys talking about and who are 'they'?"

Ayumi gave a choked sob and wrapped her arms around her sister's still trembling form. Tears streaked down her cheeks and soaked Katana's nightshirt. The redhead cradled Katana as if she thought that if she let go she might disappear. _Just like she did a little while ago. I thought I'd lost her then and now that she's back, I'm still losing her. Just like I lost Althea (1),_ she thought morosely. _I won't lose Katana. No, nothing's going to take her away from me. Nothing!_

Katana blinked as her sister continued to hold her and cry. She'd never seen her sister look so torn. Not since she'd come back and the only time she'd seen her cry was when…when….that accident happened. She merely gazed up at the ceiling as Ayumi sobbed into her shoulder. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Rich staring at them, a look of utter lost in his green orbs. She turned away from him though and just stared at the ceiling, eyes glazing over with pain and sorrow, half her mind not knowing where she was and the other half screaming unheard wails to the heavens. She was only vaguely aware when she put her arms around her crying sister and even less so when the crying stopped. She was still gazing at the ceiling by the time Rich and Ayumi left, tucking her in and whispering about how it was just a nightmare. _What was just a nightmare? When did I wake up? Was I even asleep before? If so, what was I dreaming about? Dark. Everything was dark before. It's still dark. And empty. Why? Why do I feel so empty?

* * *

_

"Well done Aeron (2). Well done. The guardian spirit has started to doubt herself. Soon, soon she will succumb to the darkness that is ready to embrace her. And ready to engulf her," the dark lord said with his maniacal grin.

Aeron shivered but didn't comment on his master's supposed insanity. Instead, he accepted the praise, "Thank you master. I live only to serve you, but it was no trouble at all to invade the spirit's dreams. Especially when she and I have met before. Even if she doesn't remember."

The dark lord grinned, "Yes. However, her sister may prove difficult for us to get near her physically. We cannot destroy a spirit that has regained its body just by its dreams. We need to get closer. Close enough to crush her." He said the last part with a low, meaning growl.

Aeron blinked, "What did you have in mind master?"

The cloaked figure smirked. His ruby eyes gleamed with the familiar glint of bloodlust. He whispered, "Acantha (3)."

Aeron blinked again. Puzzled, he looked to where his master was peering to. Aeron gasped. Horror gripped his heart with an icy cold grasp. He screamed, for the sight that met his own blood-colored orbs were a pair of deathly glowing red eyes. Red eyes filled with the same gleam of murder like the dark lord. Only, mixed with the glint of hatred.

* * *

Wolf: Sorry about the excruciatingly long time period waiting for an update. I just finished finals last Friday, but my sister wouldn't let me on the computer long enough for me to update. I had to do it piece by piece. This chapter was longer as an apology. Oh, as you all probably noticed, there were numbers next to the names. Two reasons. One, I was going in a pattern and, if anybody noticed, the names are Greek. Two, the definitions. 

LM: Which, here they are.

DM: There's also another pattern. See if you can guess.

1-healing

2-battle, slaughter

3-thorn, prickle

Wolf: Oh and Trite's name means frayed or worn out. The reason will become clear in later chapters.

LM&DM: Leave a review!


	5. Ice Cold

Wolf: And you all were probably thinking I died! Ha! (grins) Well I ain't dead! Muahahahahahaha! But I almost did die from the horrible torture of homework and finals in my first year of high school. (shudders) Freshman year. Ugh. But hey I'm alive! And here finally with an update! Yay!

DM: …………………I really was hoping you had died.

Wolf: What did you say!

DM: …………….nothing.

LM: She was saying she missed you!

Wolf: …………………….yeah whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos or its characters or the idea of the spirit, just the personality. I only own my characters.

_Through My Eyes_

Chapter 5 Ice Cold

* * *

_She swallowed. Tears streamed down her face. She swallowed again, feeling the cold lump travel down her throat, constricting it, suffocating it. Her eyes stared hollowly, tears marring her vision as she gazed at the image in horror and disbelief. She swallowed once again, not able to believe the sight before her. Her body swayed, her eyes widening as the image started to squeeze past her hazy fog of disbelief. She stumbled forward, one hang lifting in the air. She reached forward, grazing her fingers against soft white hair, tracing the edges of a smooth face, stroking silky porcelain skin, and then smoothing her hand across tightly closed eyes. She croaked, voice broken and raspy, "Wake up. Please wake up. Don't leave me like this. Come on wake up! I said wake up! Open your eyes! Please open your eyes! Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone! DON'T LEAVE ME! WAKE UP! WAKE UUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!"_

_She sobbed, heart cracking bit by bit as she threw herself on the cold figure, curling around her and sobbing. She pressed her cheek against an icy cold one, shuddering. Cold, so cold. She was ice cold, body warmth gone after staying so long out in the rain. It drained on both of them, soaking their robes and chilling them both to their very cores. But it was only her that could feel it. She was the only one that could feel it now. Only her, all by herself, all alone. She sobbed, grasping at the icy figure and squeezing her hand. She reached up to stroke her cheek against, whispering, voice soft and wistful, "Wake up. Please wake up. Please. It's so cold here without you. Wake up. Open your eyes, for me? Please wake up. I don't want to be alone. Please."_

_The rain kept pouring, hard and cold like the pelting of harsh snow, fall after fall of ice as it washed along the hardened surface of gray, cracked land. Clouds covered the sky in an endless abyss of bleak gray, never parting to let a speck of light pass. The night was dull and the rain darkening as it drenched them both. She lifted her head and stared at the dreary sky, eyes hollow and pained. Her tears dribbled down her chin as she mouth silent words, staring at the rain that continued to taunt her, poke at her, sneer at her, provoke her. She gazed at the bare sky in agony before laying down again, curling around the cold form. Her cerulean eyes stared at her, broken and lost. Her gold hair lay matted to her back, lost of any shine it had once had. All she could do was trace her fingers along that smooth pale face. And all the white, the rain kept falling, falling like her tears of anguish, falling like the pieces of a broken heart.

* * *

_

Now Savyna thought she was a very patient woman. Usually patient and calm woman. She thought she was rather level-headed, never jumping into the nick of things like Kalas or over-stressing like Lyude. She thought she was able to take annoying things to an extent and not let them bother her. She thought she had a rather cool head and tolerance to many things that most people wouldn't be able to deal with.

She was wrong.

Her dark amethyst eyes bore into oak doors to the side of her with an intensity she usually only saved for the battlefield. Her teeth gritted and ground together as her jaw tensed and tightened, making her a bit uncomfortable. Her arms crossed against her chest and her fingers clawed and dug into her skin, nails sometimes piercing the flesh and creating small welts. Her nostrils flared like the muzzle of an angry wild stallion ready to charge. Her legs crossed and uncrossed, sometimes tapping impatiently against the smooth floor. One of her hands released its relentless hold on her arm and rested on the armrest of her chair, long fingers tapping down on the object. Her ears rang in annoyance as the clock above ticked and ticked, eyes widening and narrowing at the insistent noise as she heaved in anger. Her amethyst orbs looked up briefly at the offending clock before flicking to the large double doors. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. She hated meetings. Well, she hated when she had to sit in the hall and wait for it to end.

The sudden scraping of wood made her look up and she almost smiled as the doors opened and the officers padded out. Almost. She rose to her feet and flicked her eyes from each man, sometimes woman, in turn until she found the one she was looking for. Her dark orbs trailed a bit on the young man's bright red hair and she met his ruby eyes. He smiled at her and turned to strode over to him. Just before he reached her, Savyna tensed. She whirled her head around and narrowed her amethyst eyes.

Icy eyes gazed right into her own dark orbs, filled with a chilling coldness that not even Lady Death herself possessed. For a moment, she gasped, caught into those pale blue orbs filled with loathing and universal anger. She blinked, breaking the freezing chain between her and those eyes. The cold orbs turned away and she stared as the man walked away, raising an eyebrow at his short silver hair.

"Savyna?"

Savyna jerked in surprise and turned to the red-haired man. She coughed and said, "Ah Lyude! Sorry. So how was the meeting? Anything interesting?"

Lyude smiled gently at her and gestured for her to walk with him. She took up stride beside him as the two former soldiers padded along Alfard's rebuilding castle, quietly discussing what had transpired in the meeting for Alfard's reconstruction and any ties about the new world since the return of the Ocean. As they walked, Savyna couldn't help notice a slight wary spark in Lyude's otherwise gentle ruby eyes. She paused and said, "Is something the matter? Did anything happen?"

Lyude stopped as well and looked around before sighing and saying, "Well nothing of great importance than Alfard's construction."

Savyna narrowed her eyes and leaned forward a bit, tone slightly accusatory, "Then why do you look so…..troubled?"

Lyude shuffled nervously a bit before continuing, "It's really nothing. Just a slight disturbance between myself and one of the officers."

Savyna shrugged and the two continued their walk. Still, she couldn't help a small prickling at the back of her man that the 'slight disturbance' had involved that man with the icy eyes. She wondered what ranking officer he had been during Geldoblame's reign. Had he been a general? A lieutenant? A soldier? Or had he not been one of Geldoblame's officers at all, merely just someone who had recently signed up in Alfard and wished t bring the city back to greatness. She highly doubted that.

* * *

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" 

"Yes. A very long time. How many years? One hundred? Two hundred?"

A soft chuckle.

"You always were the one to joke around. So, is this the one?"

"Yes. This is the one. Pretty little thing isn't she?"

"Very. Both pretty and small. To think, it was this little creature that brought back the mighty Ocean."

"Yes. Shame she's going to have to go through all that again."

"Nazaga…….what are you going to do?"

"What I did all those years again Freya."

"You do realize that it'll be harder right? What with the Dark Lord rising and those evil spirits plaguing her."

"I never was one to give up easily."

"…….No. No you never were. Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Wolf: (grinning) That probably confused all of you huh! 

DM: ……..

LM: (smiling)

DM: ...

Wolf: ;) Yup. Well leave a review and sorry for the agonizingly long wait:)


End file.
